Ben 10: Return of the Villans
Ben 10: Return of the Villans '''is a series by Sneaky Dino that follows Ben, Gwen, Rook and Kevin through a series of events that will test their unity and strength as they face their greatest enemies. Overview Season 1 - Aggregor Season 2 - TBD Season 1 Episode Guide Episode 1 - Escape! Aggregor has escaped from prison and has teamed up with Zs' Skayr! As their diabolical plan unfolds, will Ben and his gang be able to stop them? Or will the villains win? Episode 2 - The Map of Infinity (Again) Azmuth gives Ben an Omnitrix upgrade in order to combat Aggregor and Zs'skayr. Aggregor and Zs'skayr, now more dangerous than ever, threaten to reassemble the Map of Infinity and revisit the forge of creation! The first piece is a relic with the power to control Ectonourites, and is located somewhere on Anur Phaetos! Will Zs'skayr be able to obtain the relic? Episode 3 - Decisions (Two Part Special!) Ben needs to stop Aggregor from getting the next piece of the map from the center of the galaxy, or it will destroy the Milky Way Galaxy! At the same time, Zs'skayr has partially taken over Kevin despite Azmuth's greatest efforts. He needs a pure sample of Kevin's DNA before he absorbed any omnitrix DNA. That will only mean one thing: Time Travel! What will Ben do this time? Part 1 Part 2 Episode 4 - A Tale of Two Dimensions Aggregor is after the Omega Nanite, which is a piece of the map of Infinity. Alpha, whom escapes from the Null Void, fuses with Aggregor to achieve their separate goals. Zs'skayr, on the other hand, begins his conquest on the universe! Will Aggregor and Aplha succeed? Episode 5 - Reflection Aggregor has travelled to the reverse world to get the fourth piece of the map, while Ben and Rook try to travel to the center of the universe to get the fifth piece of the map. Aggregor's greatest enemy now is his Mirror self and Ben's Mirror personality! WIll Aggregor be able to combat his inner demons? Episode 6 - Hostage After not being able to assemble the map because he lacks the fifth piece, he holds the Galaxy hostage in exchange for the map. What will Ben do? Episode 7 - Bigger plans Aggregor's plan is revealed to be larger than Ben expected. Not only does he want to enslave the universe, but also all of the dimensions and crosstime. After turning the whole universe into Ectonourites, Zs'skayr is after the Temporalsapien Baby within the rift of time and Aggregor is after the Celestialsapien Baby in the forge of creation, in order to use their powers to open a rift into the nether, a place between space and time, where the creationsapien, metasapien and destructorsapiens reside. These beings have the ability to create, control and destory anything from thin air. Will Ben succeed? Or will Aggregor and Zs'skayr enslave the entire universe? Episode 8 - Betrayal (Season 1 Finale) After Absorbing the creationsapien's power, Aggregor is truly omnipotent. But before he can absorb the destructorsapien's power, Zs'skayr Betrays Aggregor and posseses the destructorsapien. Now Ben must obtain the Metasapien's DNA before Aggregor or Zs'skayr do so in order to stop them. As the two greatest forces clash in the greatest clash in the universe, will Aggregor, Zs'skayr or Ben succeed? Characters '''Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Villains *Aggregor *Zs'skayr Aliens *TBC Category:Series